The invention relates to carbanilic acid esters, herbicidal compositions in which these esters are the active agents or one of the active agents and to a process for making the compounds.
The selective-herbicidal action of certain carbamoyl amino compounds is known (see e.g. German Pat. No. 1,567,151). However, it has been impossible to obtain a satisfactory action with these compounds against particularly resistant weeds such as Amarantus sp., Galium aparine and Poa annua, and also to accomplish an adequate selectivity for various types of grains (cereals) and potatoes.
Carbamates have also been disclosed as herbicidal agents in German application No. 24 13 933. These compounds were carbamoyl amino substituted carbamates. Among the substituents of the carbamoyl group in the terminal position were alkyl, cycloalkyl, halongenated alkyl, phenyl and benzyl.
It has now unexpectedly been found that with a carbanilic acid ester as the core of the compound the combination of a halongenated alkyl group with the phenyl group of the carbanilic acid, both attached to the nitrogen atom of the amino group of the carbamoyloxy radical an ester compound can be formed which, without losing its high activity against a broad spectrum of weeds and its selectivity to many grains, is also highly compatible with potatoes--a property not satisfactorily met by the prior art compounds.